


cope with it

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter and Wade fight over the weirdest shit, and the Avengers have the privilege of bearing witness to many of these arguments.Based off a post by symbiote-spideypool on tumblr.





	cope with it

**Author's Note:**

> for the purposes of this fic, we're gna assume tht peters id is revealed to the avengers! 
> 
> title's from the song "make daddy proud" by blackbear which has fuck all to do w the fic lmao. i was just listening to it. one of these days i might just give up with titles

Ever since Peter and Wade have become roommates, life has gotten even more . . . colourful for the Avengers. Missions had already been difficult with the most talkative people known to man; they’d constantly traded quips and jokes, laughing maniacally. Now, though, they also argue all the time, and over the stupidest things too. They argue about clothes-sharing, because yes they share clothes, but _there’s a system Peter, you can’t just take all my hoodies_. They argue about what to eat, because _we can’t just eat Mexican every fucking day, Wade_. Most of the Avengers have learned to tune them out by now. Bruce can sleep through them, Steve just goes into his head, Tony goes to the lab, Clint finds them amusing. Today, they’re arguing over the shit Wade is collecting from the lint trap. 

“If you try to collect that shit one more fucking time, I’m gonna throw the whole goddamn useless pile away!”

“It’s not useless, Parker! It’s _art_! _Treasure!_ Do you know how fuckin’ long it’s taken me to accumulate that big pile?”

“It’s totally fucking useless! It’s garbage! No one else does that! It’s just you! You’re the only weirdo who collects fucking lint! Throw it the fuck away!” 

“No!”

“Yes!” Peter throws Wade against the wall and Wade tackles him onto the couch, pinning Peter under him. He puts his hands around Peter’s throat. 

“Oh yeah, choke me harder, Daddy,” Peter grits out. Wade busts out laughing, falling off the couch with it, and Peter smiles, self-satisfied. He sits on Wade’s chest. 

“Weako,” Peter murmurs affectionately. 

“I called it!” Clint shouts triumphantly. “I totally fuckin’ called it, bitches!” Tony sighs and pulls a twenty out of his wallet, pulling another one when Bruce glances at him. He gives that money to Rhodey, who’s holding his hand out. Loki and Brunnhilde are day drinking. All in all, a pretty normal day for the Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess wht! i wna hv a bookstore one day nd it'd be rly cool if u guys cld help me do some data gathering if u hv time! all u gotta do is follow this link nd there's more info within it! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gNfTGmfuArssOsA0MwyqbqmU2waXNhjh_NMgULKRHd8/edit?usp=sharing (sry idk how to do the thng nd it's late-ish) but pls pls do it if u can! it'd make me so super duper happy!


End file.
